Wine bottle wrappers and packaging devices are known in the art. For instance, a wine bottle sleeve is disclosed in Edmondson (U.S. Pat. No. 7,828,195 B2) and Kilmartin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,733). Further, simple paper bags have been routinely used, typically after purchase, to package and transport wine bottles. However, what has been lacking in the field is a simple, inexpensive way to wrap and protect wine bottles before sale in a way that allows the seller of the wine to protect the wine bottles and promote/advertise on the wrap, while at the same time allowing the consumer to view at least a portion of the actual bottle. The invention described herein utilizes a band that spans the bottom of the bottle, but allows gaps on either side of the band to allow the consumer to view the original bottle and its contents without removing the wrap. The bottom band also improves the stability of the wrap on the bottle during handling.